A minor misunderstanding
by rike-with-love
Summary: Okikagu week 2018 Day 1: Red. Which one is going to be redder? Sougo's face after Kagura manages to find him, or her eyes after all the crying. Romance, light angst, bad language.


Author's notes: Okikagu week 2018. Day 1: Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or its characters. Sorachi Hideaki does. I only own this story.

 **A minor misunderstanding**

It was raining like crazy. The heavy, cold water pouring from the sky lashed on her head, on her back, pretty much everywhere. She had forgotten her umbrella at home due to other things currently running through her mind.

Kagura had never felt this angry in her life. Her breathing was heavy, partly from all the running in the rain, but mostly of her deep anger. Then finally, her eyes spotted what she had been looking for, the damned Sadist standing in a side alley, taking some cover from the rain.

"HEY!" She yelled from a short distance to get him to look at her, which he instantly did. Kagura fastened her pace to reach him.

"Chi-" he managed to say, before Kagura's strong slap silenced him right off.

"Don't you dare China me!" she said, trying to keep her tears at bay, he didn't deserve them, not after what he did to her...to them. "Do you have something to say for yourself? Huh?!"

Sougo turned to look at her. He touched his cheek lightly, it felt warm after Kagura's slap. He was sure that his cheek was burning red, but not as red as her eyes. It pained him, he never wanted this. He never wanted to make her cry. "China," he called.

Kagura couldn't speak, she knew the tears would come if she opened her mouth now. Lips trembling, whole body shaking, she only glared at him, waiting for a proper explanation from him.

Sougo sighed quickly. "You know I'm a man, right? You know what men are supposed to do?"

Kagura breathed through her mouth, eyebrows furrowed, utterly baffled of his dumb words. "You're a man, is that your damned reason for behaving like an incomputeristic-"

"It's incomprehensible, China."

"Well whatever! You are an asshole!" Kagura yelled. She panted heavily and rested her hands on her knees. Sougo tried to take a step towards her, but Kagura raised her hand to stop him. "Don't you dare, take one step closer." she said without looking at him.

Sougo took his half-a-step back and scratched his rain-washed hair. She took in a few deep breaths and straightened her posture. They exchanged looks, eyes digging into one another. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kagura crossed her arms right under her chest. "Don't bother asking if you don't even care," she said bluntly.

"But I care, why do you think I wouldn't?" Sougo said with a small, a very unusual crack in his voice. Kagura's eyes were glued to his crimson ones. His eyes were rarely that emotional, voice never wavering around her. She thought of the possibility that maybe he wasn't feeding her meaningless bullshit this time.

She had believed everything he had told her, every compliment, every sweet word he said to her after their countless nights of love. But, all of it was wiped away by his selfish mistake. Her trust for him was gone. "China, are you listening to me? I care."

Kagura hugged herself as the rain felt even colder on her skin. "Well, maybe I don't care anymore," she said. Sougo shook his head strongly with a very distressed look on his face. Then, with few quick steps, he closed their distance. Her arms dropped instantly to her sides, her body didn't resist him as much as her mind tried to. He stopped by few inches away from her, wanting to see her face properly.

"That's a lie, I know you China," Sougo said and wiped some rain off his fore-head, eyes squinting at the amount of water. He looked deep into her swollen ocean blue eyes and swallowed. "I care about us, I care about you...the both of you."

Kagura's tears poured down her cheeks, her lips curled into a painful pout. She sobbed a bit. "Then, wh-why did you break-up with me?"

Exactly one week ago, Kagura and Sougo had agreed to meet at their usual spot, the park, conveniently half-way from the Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi compound. Kagura felt really happy that day, happier than ever before. Her heart fluttered as she saw her...boyfriend? Lover? Well, her something sitting on their bench, sucking on a grape flavoured schubert and looking as handsome as ever.

Kagura skipped cheerfully to him. "Hey, hey! Sadist! I got some news for you-aru," she said and leaned her face very close to his. She had her radiant smile on and hands positioned behind her in a cute way. Sougo couldn't help but to smile at the sight. He threw his empty schubert package to the trash and patted the spot next to him for her to sit down.

Kagura jumped next to him. As her butt landed on the bench she felt a completely normal impact all over her body. Her hands automatically curled over her lower stomach. It felt as her body operated by instinct. Sougo observed her silently and raised an eyebrow at her action. "Come on China, don't keep a man waiting."

Kagura giggled a bit, a light blush of pink appearing on her cheeks. They really hadn't talked about the status of their relationship, but she didn't mind, she was just happy to spend time with Sougo, simply being with him.

Kagura thought that their relationship was unique in a way. They weren't the regular "couple" that fell head over heels for each other at the first sight. They were a "couple" that started off as rivals and forged a strong bond in between their fighting. Two years ago, their relationship blossomed into something more than just a friendship or rivalry, it was much deeper than that.

Earlier that morning, as she had stared at the stick in her hand showing a smiley face, she had felt such joy. Yes, Kagura was pregnant. She didn't know she wanted to be pregnant, but as soon as Kagura found out that she was, it had felt so right. The thought of their...Kagura and Sougo's own little family made her heart feel warm and giddy.

She had hurried to meet Sougo and couldn't wait to share the news with him. He would be happy too, right, she had thought as she had practically flown the whole trip to the park.

"I'm pregnant-aru," she said and looked at Sougo, eyes sparkling and excited. His eyes widened and mouth gaped slightly open. Kagura waited for a moment for him to say something, but he just stared at her silently. "Did you hear me dummy? You're going to become a father Sadist."

Sougo realized he was still staring Kagura without any kind of vocal response. "Oh, okay," he managed to say. Kagura's smile dropped a bit. Why wasn't he jumping from joy with her, she thought.

"That's it?" Kagura asked, voice still perky despite Sougo's weird reaction. She knew he would soon come to his senses and realize the situation. Sadly, everything isn't always like one hopes it to be. Sougo hastily got up from the park bench and stared at his feet. "Sadist?"

"I can't do this China," Sougo said and turned his back to Kagura. Her heart sank to her stomach. "I can't be your boyfriend or whatever anymore, so...later." With that he coldly walked away from the park.

Kagura was too shocked to understand what had just happened. Why wasn't he happy? Why he had left her like that? What the actual fuck just happened? All the unanswered questions ran on her head as a mixture of anger and deep sadness made her heart ache. She lifted her legs on the park bench and hugged them closer to her body.

"Did he just break-up with me?" she whispered against her legs, forehead pressed against her knees. Kagura placed one hand on her belly and rubbed it gently. "That bastard," she said as tears began to flood. She was hurt to her very core. She thought they had something special between them, but maybe she had gotten it all wrong.

The sun was already setting and Kagura hadn't moved from the bench. Gintoki and Shinpachi had began to worry and went to look for her. (Also, Gintoki had found the positive pregnancy test from the bathroom trashcan, but he decided to keep that information to himself for the time being).

"There she is," Shinpachi said as the two men entered the park area. Gintoki saw a curled up Kagura and he didn't have to think twice about the situation, he could connect the puzzle pieces together.

"Come on Shinpachi-kun, let's go," Gintoki said and they swiftly approached the red-haired Yato. "Kagura," Gintoki called in a soft voice. She lifted her head, eyes red from all the tears, facial expression telling everything that Gintoki needed to know.

"Gin-chan, Shinpachi."

"What's wrong Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi asked, but got silenced by Gintoki's waving hand. The silver-haired samurai sat next to Kagura and put his arm around her. He leaned closer to her ear.

"I know Kagura, I know." Gintoki's caring voice made Kagura's eyes tear-up some more and she threw herself into his arms.

"H-he left me...he left u-us," she sobbed against Gintoki's chest. Shinpachi couldn't quite understand the situation, but he knew by Gintoki's behaviour that this was serious. Kagura felt strong arms hugging her tightly, then lifting her up from the bench.

"Let's go home," Gintoki said and glanced at Kagura, who looked so fragile in his arms. He leaned closer to her again. "I'm going to kill that useless piece of shit tax-robber brat."

Kagura wanted to laugh, but only breath came out of her mouth. "Please don't, Gin-chan," she pleaded in a weepy voice. "I'll do it later-aru."

Kagura inhaled deeply and exhaled to calm her nerves. She cleared her throat and wiped away her tears. "You broke-up with me," Kagura said to repeat herself, then she gently pushed Sougo away from her.

Sougo let her push him, but he grabbed her hands by her wrists. "Broke-up with you? When did I do that?" he asked.

Kagura tried to yank her hands away from him, but Sougo's grip was firm. She gritted her teeth at him, she didn't like him acting all dumb. "Did you hit your head? Last week, you said 'I can't be your boyfriend or whatever anymore'."

Sougo's eyes widened in the same way like at the park. He seemed somewhat surprised. Kagura looked at him angrily, frowning her brows and keeping her lips pressed tightly together.

"You broke-up with me and then I didn't hear from you for a week," she said and managed to yank her hands away from the dumbfounded Sougo. "Earlier today, Anego told me that she saw you around here and I decided to find you. Now I did, and I'm here to say fuck you and goodbye Sadist."

"...We'll be just fine without you..." Kagura said, almost believing her own words.

Kagura flicked her long hair and was about to leave with sadness pressing her broken heart, only to be stopped by Sougo's hands on her shoulders. "Did I really say that?" he asked hastily. Kagura nodded a couple of times. "Fuck..."

"What?" she asked.

Sougo face-palmed himself with his other hand, keeping the other gently on Kagura. "How the hell did I say that...I can't believe myself." Kagura was so confused (and secretly hopeful). Sougo returned both of his hands on Kagura's shoulders, motioning her to face him completely. "First of all, I'm sorry China that you thought I broke-up with you."

Kagura tilted her head. "Huh?"

"Listen, when you told me that you were pregnant...I felt so happy. I've always wanted to start a family, have a kid, all that," he said. Kagura's eyes softened a bit, it felt like a huge weight rolled off her heart. She listened every word carefully and felt more relieved by every passing second. "Now that you are carrying my child...no, our child...it's like a dream coming true that I almost can't believe."

"Then what was that bullshit earlier-aru?" Kagura asked, eyes glistening from happiness, but her brain still very demanding for clear answers.

Sougo chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry about that, my mind was so focused on our future that I only said half of what I wanted to say," he said and seemed to be a bit embarrassed. Sougo withdrew his hands from her shoulders and stuffed his hands to his jacket pockets. After fumbling for something, he swallowed and exhaled deeply.

"I'll forgive you stupid, so stop being so weird," Kagura said to ease his obvious anxiety. "You'll have to survive Gin-chan's rage, but other than that everything's fine-aru."

"I hope so too." Sougo said and glanced at the ground in front of him. Kagura followed his sight, but didn't see anything on the ground. Then, he dropped on one knee, rain still not giving them a break from its coldness. Kagura's gasped and slapped both of her hands to cover her mouth. "China..." he began.

"I don't know or care what's the correct order in getting married or having kids, but I know one thing...I love you China, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've been told that it's a mans duty to make his woman an honorable one, so China...I mean Kagura, will you-"

"Yes!"

*a chuckle* "I have't asked anything yet."

"But I say yes anyways-aru!"

"Come on! Let me do this."

Sougo wiped the some water off his face and cleared his throat to speak clearly. "Will you marry me?"

Kagura had always been a bit boyish, but this moment made her feel extremely girly. "Yes stupid!" she said, the word stupid making her answer more fitting for them. Sougo let out a happy and relieved breath as he got up from the wet ground. "Don't you have a ring for me-aru?"

"DAMMIT! Why I'm so shitty at this?" Sougo said with a slight fluster in his voice. He reached his hand to his pocket again, apparently he forgot to offer the ring with his proposal. Kagura was highly amused of Sougo's surely once in a lifetime behaviour, she would savour this moment till her dying day, that was for sure. Sougo got a black velvet box out of his pocket and he offered it towards Kagura. "This was the reason you didn't hear from me for a week. It's custom-made for you, one of a kind ring."

Sougo popped the box open and Kagura saw the most exquisite ring she had ever seen before (which wasn't very many rings, but that didn't matter). It was a silver banded ring with a bright red heart-cut ruby in the middle. The ring was simple enough, but he knew her favourite colour and that was enough for Kagura to be amazed. "Do you like it?"

Kagura offered her ring-finger for Sougo and he slipped the ring on her finger. She admired the ring and the sparkling ruby from afar and up-close. "I love it, uh-huh!"

"No-other colour fits you better, only red," he said and Kagura couldn't stop smiling.

Sougo stuffed the empty velvet box away and placed both of his hands on Kagura's cheeks. Her heart was pounding from the blissful happiness she was experiencing. Sougo leaned into kiss her softly, expressing his undying love for her. She answered the kiss and traced her fingers on his neck.

Sougo pulled back from her soft lips and rubbed his nose to hers. He glanced at her belly and pressed one hand against it. She placed one hand over his and stroked the back of his hand. "Our kid, huh?" he said. Kagura hummed sweetly at him. Suddenly she sneezed loudly.

Sougo's eyes moved to lock with hers. "Are you sick? Where's you umbrella? Why are you practically running around naked? Are you freezing?" he rambled. Kagura giggled a bit.

"Calm down, I left my umbrella home and yeah...I guess it's getting a bit cold around here-aru," Kagura said, the last part meant to tease Sougo.

"Then we have no time!" he said. Sougo yanked his soaking-wet jacket off and stripped off his white shirt. He wrapped the partly dry clothing around his fiancée. There he was, standing in an alley, without a shirt only a wet jacket partly on. It had been a week since she last saw him and Kagura couldn't resist admiring his fine built, firm abdomen, smooth skin...his- "Kagura! No time for that now, let's get you home."

Sougo grabbed Kagura by her hand and gently tugged her to follow her. After some running, she thought they were lost. "Sadist! This isn't the way to home...or to the Shinsengumi compound." Sougo didn't answer anything as he was busy reading road signs and house numbers to lead the way. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Sougo stopped them in front of a two-storey house with a cute little yard. "Right, I didn't tell you. I bought us a house, big enough for us and the kids."

"YOU DID WHAT?" And what do you mean by kid **s**?" Kagura asked, feeling very overwhelmed by his lavish gift for them, but at the same time experiencing immerse love for her privately silly future husband.


End file.
